Benutzer Diskussion:RC-Strakk
Empire of the Skrall Hi ich hab das neue Kapitel von Empire of the Skrall übersetzt darf ich es hinzufügen??? (Unsiginert) Nein. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 15:46, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Warum nicht ? RC-Strakk Weil wir bestimmte Leute haben, die es für uns übersetzten. Und wir werden nur deren Übersetzungen hier hinzufügen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 09:51, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sorry wusste ich nicht RC-Strakk Und widermal schreib ich. Ihr habt gesagt einer übersetzt es, Aber ihr seid dort schon ein Kapitel nach. Ich kann verstehen das Derjenige vielleicht gerade wichtigeres zu tun hat aber ich glaube ich bin nicht der einzige der das gerne auch mal in Deutsch weiterlesen würde. MfG RC-Strakk 14:37, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Da hast du Recht im Blog ist seit Monaten nichts mehr vorgegangen. Ich denke, dass wir uns neue Übersetzer suchen müssen. Vielleicht machen wir 'nen Wettbewerb oder so... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 14:52, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) The legend reborn Hi wiedermal ne frage. Warum lasst ihr noch keine Infos zu the legend reborn zu? Auf Bionicle.de/.com hatts schon Filausschnitte und auch in anderen Bionicle Fansites. Warum habt ihr die nicht??? Es wäre toll wenn ihr die jetzt schon preisgeben könntet. RC-Strakk 18:18, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) RC-Strakk Also eben hab ich in Youtube gesehen das jemand die ganze Englishe Version des Filmes reingestellt hat. Wer gut English kann wird sich sicher freuen ;) RC-Strakk 16:16, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Noch einen Tag und man darf endlich über den neuen Film sprechen. Maan bin ich aufgeregt. RC-Strakk 15:20, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Ähm ... Nein? Der Film erscheint morgen noch nicht. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 15:50, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Doch in England oder USA eins von beiden. Muss du auf Den Englischsprachigen Bioniclesites schauen gehen. RC-Strakk 15:52, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Das weiß ich. Komm aber nicht auf die Idee morgen schon irgendwo über TLR zu reden. Hier ist es noch verboten bis zum 24., bei BZP noch bis zum 29. und bei BS01 noch viel länger. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 17:32, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Was, nur bis 24.??? Da kommt er doch erst in Deutschland raus? Ich dachte, es wäre länger, oder? [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 17:41, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich nehme an das das ein deutsches Wiki ist. Also ich hab gelesen das er in der Schweiz, Österreich und Deutschland am 25. rauskommt aber lassen wirs. Ich freu mich auf das datum. Keine angst Nathanael ich hab gesagt ich werd in zukunft meine Fresse halten egal zu was. RC-Strakk 03:58, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Naja, ob 24. oder 25. ist ja im Grunde auch egal. Schließlich ist dann ja auch nicht viel mehr als eine grobe Zusammenfassung der ersten Teile des Filmes geben. Das Ende des Films darf erst ab dem 1. November "gespoilert" werden. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 04:24, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hey mein Bruder hat ja das MM-M Aboniert und da steht das der Film sogar am 21.9. erscheinen wird. Kann das sein? RC-Strakk 11:34, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wie auch immer. Ich werde am Montag nachsehen. Wenn er nicht da ist, ist der 21. falsch. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 11:52, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Matoraner Universum Also ich kapier das nicht. Das Matoraner Universum sieht aus wie Mata Nuis Robokörper und die Inseln müssten, wenn es so ist, ja zerstört worden sein. Aber die gibt es noch. Also ist z.B. Metru Nui nicht der Kopf von Mata sieht aber so aus wie sein Kopf? Hoffe das mir das jemand erklären kann. RC-Strakk 19:44, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) RC-Strakk Die Inseln befinden sich in Mata Nuis Körper. Verstehst du? In dem Körper gibt es riesengroße Höhlen (in denen die Schwerkraft immer zur Rückseite von Mata Nui geht, egal wie er jetzt steht), in denen all die Inseln sind, die man auch auf der Karte sieht. Deshalb ist bis auf die Inseln, die nicht innerhalb von Mata Nui, sondern auf ihm (Wie die Insel Mata Nui) sind, nichts zerstört worden. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 19:59, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Aha jetzt verstehe ich es. Danke dir. RC-Strakk 10:30, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Neuer Film Siehst du ganz oben - über jeder Seite - diese Zeile, wo "Jegliche Informationen über den Inhalt von "Bionicle: Die Legende erwacht" sind verboten!" steht? Auch Videos sind Informationen. Erste Verwarnung wegen Regelverstoß. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 12:27, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wow jetzt nicht bös nehmn aber das ist kindisch. Ihr dürft eurnen Usern nicht Infos über den Neuen Film vorenthalten. Das find ich unfair. N'ja wenn euch nicht passt kann ich nichts ändern. Schade eigentlich ich hätte gehofft das ihr ein wenig netter wäret. PS. Mir ist gleich ob ich gesperrt oder was auch immer werde. Ich hab eh nicht so viel ahnung von der Geschichte und kann eh nix mehr machen als Schreibfehler korrigieren und so also kannst du mir mit Verwarnungen nicht drohen. RC-Strakk 15:55, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk :Netter? Hier geht es nciht um Nettigkeit. Der Film ist noch nicht erschienen und Informationen, die Greg bestätigte oder von Trailern/Clips kommen sind erlaubt. Nur waren diese Teile, die auf deiner Seite waren, komplette Teile einer Kopie des Filmes, welche verboten ist zu veröffentlichen. Der, der sie auf Youtube hochgeladen hat, hat sich strafbar gemacht - und wir sind böse weil wir dir verbieten, verbotene Sachen hochzuladen? Sorry, aber so was muss ich ja nicht verstehen. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 16:08, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Sorry verdammtnochmal aber ich bin kein Computergenie und wusste nicht das der das illegal gemacht hat. Dachte das wäre einer der Produzenten oder so der so nett gewesen ist den Film reinzustellen. RC-Strakk 16:10, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Ich habe denn Typen vor zwei oder drei Tagen bei Lego gemeldet. Die Sorgen dafür dass die Videos aus dem Netz genommen werden. Hier alles noch mal freundlich formuliert: Lieber RC-Strakk, wie die Mitglieder der Wiki-Nui Leitung mehrmals vermerkt haben, ist es verboten Informationen oder Szenen aus Bionicle: The Legend Reborn im Wiki-Nui, in den Artikeln genau so wie auf den Benutzer-Seiten oder Diskussionen, zu zeigen oder zu schreiben, da dies sehr schädlich für die Verkaufszahlen von Bionicle: The Legend Reborn ist. Und wie wir Wissen sind diese entscheidend für den sechsten Film, weshalb es uns sehr am Herzen liegt keine Informationen Preis zu geben oder weiter zu verbreiten. Wir möchten die darauf freundlich hinweisen, das du diese Regel gebrochen hast. Wir hoffen dass das nicht wiederholt vorkommt. Viel Spaß noch beim weiteren Surfen im Wiki-Nui, --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 19:07, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wird auch nichts mehr bringen es sind noch mehr aufgetaucht. Ähm also wer so blöd ist und sich den Film nicht kauft bloss weil er in Einzelteilen auf Youtube ist, dem kann man nicht helfen. Und so denk ich halt. Wer ein richtiger Fan ist sieht sich den Film vielleicht mal gerne auf English an kauft aber dann die Deutsche Version damit er sie dann hat. Und noch was, ich hatte echt keine ahnung das der das Illegal macht und wollte auch nicht das das schlimmere Folgen hat. Und am besten halt ich ab jetzt die fresse es kommt ja eh nur scheisse raus. RC-Strakk 19:14, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Es ist ja auch nur eine Verwarnung. Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich oder dergleichen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 19:22, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Herrschaft des Schattens Alle Übersetzungen sind rausgekommen und eingefügt. Viel Spaß beim lesen ;-) [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 17:56, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Danke dir ;) Aber warum übersetzt ihr sie nicht sofort wenn ein neues Kapitel erscheint? RC-Strakk 18:12, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wir übersetzten gar nichts. Auf BZPower wird das getan, und wenn es da online gestellt wird (vor einigen Tagen stellte Vezok's Friend die restlichen RoS-Teile rein). [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 13:59, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Charakterergänzungen Da man nun endlich auch vom Film berichten darf möchte ich fragen ob ich Vastus ergänzen und Verbessern darf. Nicht das ich noch was falsch mache ;) RC-Strakk 17:55, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Ja, darfst du. Sieh dir noch mal Benutzer Blog:Nathanael1711/Die Legende erwacht! an. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 17:57, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Danke wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen. Nicht das ich noch irgendwem in seine Projekte reinpfusche. RC-Strakk 17:58, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Prototypen Wer besitzt die eigentlich. Lego Selbst oder haben sich die irgendwelche Leute gekauft? RC-Strakk 20:30, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk Benutzerseite Könntest du bitte die Box auf deiner Seite durch die Vorlage:Benutzer ersetzen? Sonst wird deine Seite in die Kategorie "Charakter" eingeordnet, und da hat sie - zwischen Story-Charakteren - nichts zu suchen. Vielen Dank. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 14:46, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Admin? hab gelesen, das du gerne dieses Wiki leiten würdest, damit es nicht ganz zerfällt, also, ich werde dir so gut es geht helfen, sofern dir noch was daran liegt... SkakdiKing Zavak 22:40, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC)SkakdiKing Es liegt mir schon noch daran aber im Moment könnte ich kotzen. Zwei Anschläge auf mein Profil und die Rechte hab ich auch nicht um die Seiten zu löschen. Danke das du mir helfen möchtest ;) RC-Strakk 08:29, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC)RC-Strakk gerne doch...aber im moment scheint es so, als würde man hier nixht mehr viel retten können, oder...? :-( ja, hab auch schon versucht, einige zu löschen, in etwa KKAk oder so ähnlich... SkakdiKing Zavak 17:33, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) Verzweifelt Ich bin verzweifelt da ich mich nichtmehr einloggen kann :-( Ich bin Kardas97 Das neu Zugesendete Passwort geht nicht und mein altes genauso bitte ich will mich wieder einloggen können. Kannst du mir vieleicht helfen? 87.182.64.43 15:16, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hmm nein leder nicht :(. Du müsstest dich an einen der neuen Admins wenden. RC-Strakk 05:19, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC)RC-Strakk Ok aber danke 87.182.75.86 11:33, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) (Kardas97) hehe welche admins. Ackar Wohl gemerkt Ackar, achte auf das Datum: damals war noch alles in Ordnung im WN! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:29, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ackar, geh in die Ecke und schäm dich. (Mal im Ernst: Deine Rechtschreibung ist die eines 6-Jährigen. Geh bitte zur Schule, kümmer dich um deine nicht vorhande Zukunft und lass uns in Ruhe. Danke! link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 20:47, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC)